Field
The described technology generally relates to a foldable display device and a method of operating the same.
Description of the Related Technology
A flat panel display such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED display can be flexibly deformed and thus can have a foldable structure for the purpose of portability. While OLED technology is of recent interest, other self-emissive technologies (i.e., no backlight) could be the subject of a flexible display.